My First Kiss Went A Little Like This
by AshleyMocha12
Summary: Suggested #Imose contest prize for MUNROCARMY  Nina : Imogen is going on her first date with Eli, but there's one problem... she's never kissed a guy before. Who's going to be there to help when she needs it most?  one shot.


**Author's Note: So as you all know, we had an Imose writing contest. MunroCArmy (Nina) won second place! ~le claps happily~ So anyway, here is her Bimogen one shot that she requested as her prize! :D Enjoy. **

Bianca's POV:

I sat on Imogen's bed as she continued to try on dresses for her date. She was going out with Eli, and she was very overly excited for it.

"What do you think of this one?" She asked, twirling around to face me in a red sundress that stopped to her knees. I shook my head quickly and got up from the bed, walking to her closet. I shuffled around tons of clothes, gagging internally.

"Do you have _anything... _sexy in here?" I asked, still looking through her wardrobe.

Imogen ignored my comment and turned back to look in the mirror.

After several minutes of looking, I finally found a little black dress in the back of the closet. I pulled it out, grinning to myself.

"Oh, Imogennnnn!" I sang, walking over to her. She turned to me and frowned.

"Forget about it. I am _not _wearing that." Imogen said, folding her arms.

"Why?" I asked, folding my arms to imitate her. She cleared her throat.

"Maybe because I'd look like some cheap slut begging for attention?" she snapped. I raised my eyebrow.

"It's better than that 'Mrs. Daisy' paternity dress that you're wearing... and if you wouldn't wear this _slutty _dress then why did you buy it?" I asked confusedly.

"You bought it for me, remember? It was my birthday and you said that I needed something 'feisty' to walk around in." Imogen said, rolling her eyes. I sighed and looked down at the dress.

"Just, try it on." I urged, my patience growing low. Imogen groaned and snatched the dress from me.

"Fine, I'll _try _it on, but it doesn't mean I'm wearing it!" she said, marching into the bathroom.

I sat on the bed and laughed silently at my bestfriend. Several minutes later, she walked out of the bathroom tugging at the dress. The sides of the dress exposed her stomach cut into a diamond shape, and the front of the dress showed a fair amount of cleavage. The dress ended mid-thigh. I nodded in approval and stood up, walking over to her.

"Now _that's _a hot dress." I told her. She sighed and looked into the mirror.

"But is this really a dress to wear to a theater musical?" she asked, tugging it down. I grabbed her wrists to stop her.

"It's perfect, Imogen. Absolutely perfect. Now, it's make-up time." I said, walking her over to the vanity and sitting her down. I pulled the make-up bag out of the drawer and pulled some eyeliner out of it.

"Close your eyes." I told her, sharpening the pencil. She closed her eyes as I pressed the pencil against her eyelids. She started to blink and I groaned, pulling my hand away.

"You can't blink while I'm trying to do your make-up, it'll mess it up." I told her.

"Sorry, geez! I'm not used to putting on make-up, so it feels weird." she exclaimed. I resharpened the pencil and tried again. One of the eyes finished perfectly, but her eye kept fidgeting on the other. I grabbed a napkin and wiped all of it off.

"Forget the eyeliner, let's just put some eyeshadow on those naked eyelids." I said, grabbing some black and silver eyeshadow so I could make a smoky eye effect.

After several minutes of doing and redoing, we finally got it to look good.

"You look gorgeous, Imo." I told her, applying her lip gloss.

"Are you done yet? I'm getting a neck cramp." she said, massaging her shoulder. I put the top back on the lip gloss and nodded.

"Look at your new and improved face." I chirped as she looked into the vanity mirror. She frowned.

"You're saying that like I looked bad before. I hope you don't honestly think guys are attracted by all of this shit on their face." she said, grabbing for a napkin. I slapped her hand and looked at her; annoyed.

"Imogen, I never said you looked bad before. Jesus, what's wrong with you?" I asked, grabbing a beanbag and sitting across from her. She sighed and looked away.

"I'm just _really _nervous. Eli finally asked me out and I feel like I'm going to make an ass out of myself." she admitted. I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Oh, Imogen. Just wow him with an amazingly sloppy kiss and he'll be paralyzed for the rest of the night." I joked, giggling. She sighed and looked down at her feet.

"My god, I was joking." I said, tapping her shoulder. She looked up at me and shook her head.

"Bee, I've never kissed a guy before." she said quietly. My eyes widened but I managed to keep myself from looking too surprised.

"Really?" I asked, trying to formulate something in my mind to say. She nodded and avoided eye contact.

"Wow, that's really..."

"Lame." she interrupted, finally looking at me. I shook my head and touched her hand.

"No, silly. It just means that you need some practice." I said, smirking.

"... Practice? Where am I going to get kissing practice when I have a date in less than half an hour?" she asked, frowning. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Helllloooo?"I said, pointing to myself. Imogen scrunched her face.

"Are you implying that you want me to kiss you?" Imogen asked, folding her arms. "Forget about it."

I groaned and stood up, walking over to my bag.

"You haven't kissed anyone before, so how do you know whether you're a good kisser or not? Trust me, bad kissers are _major _turn-offs."

"Geeeee, thanks." Imogen said sarcastically, spinning around and wiping off some make-up.

I quickly marched over to her and snatched the napkin out of her hands.

"I'm just trying to do you a favor, idiot." I said. She looked up at me and tilted her nose in the air.

"I don't roll that way, ma'am." she retorted.

"Imogen, don't be ridiculous." I said, trashing the napkin. "We're _best _friends. If you need help with something as stupid as learning how to become a good kisser, I'm the person you come to."

she looked up at me and groaned.

"If it will make you stop begging, fine." she said, standing up and looking at me. I smiled and put chap stick on, just to irritate Imogen.

"Okayyy. Now, first you're going to kiss me and I'll let you know how you did." I said, my voice sounding like I was instructing a class.

"You _would _be the expert on that." she mumbled, closing her eyes. She pecked me lightly and quickly pulled away. I scrunched my face and made a thumbs down.

"That was _terrible. _How do you expect Eli to call you on a second date with _that _third grade kiss?" I asked, folding my arms. She frowned and slapped my arm.

"Bianca, you don't understand how weird this is for me." She squealed.

"Dude, Just pretend I'm Eli. Take me completely out of your mind and just imagine I'm your little boyfriend, okay? Can you do that?" I asked. She closed her eyes slowly and nodded, clearing her throat.

"Alright, whatever." she said, grabbing my face and kissing me hungrily. I pulled away after a second.

"Woahhh there, sister. Are you sure you haven't kissed anyone before because..." I trailed off, stumbling backwards. Imogen laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh shut up." she said, walking over to the vanity and spraying some perfume on.

I cleared my throat and walked behind her, smiling.

"Eli will be impressed. Just be yourself and _don't _forget to give him that tongue." I laughed. Imogen pushed me playfully and grabbed her small purse, walking down the steps.

"He'll be here any minute." she said, reaching for the door.

"Wait!" I said, storming down the stairs. "Don't wait out there for him! You don't want to look anxious."

"You should just write a book, you know that?" she said, folding her arms. I laughed, receiving a glare from her. Minutes later, we heard a honk coming from outside.

"Crap, he's here." Imogen said; Nervousness dripping from her words.

"Don't be nervous, just have fun." I told her, a supportive grin on my face. She took a deep breath and nodded, opening the door.

"I'll see you later!" she said, running out to the car. I closed the door and walked upstairs, waiting for my bestfriend to return so I could hear all of the juicy details.

…

The scary movie on TV had been feeding at my sanity for hours as I lay across the bed, scared out of my mind. The scariest part of the movie was on, and just as the stupid girl opened the door where the monster was, the door to the room had opened.

I screamed loudly, jumping off of the bed and hiding behind the beanbag chair. Whoever had opened the door was also screaming, quickly switching on the light.

I peeked up slowly to see who it was and frowned.

"Imogen? You scared me!" I said, standing up.

"Scared you? You scared me!" Imogen said, breathing sharply. I laughed embarrassingly and walked up to her.

"Anyway, how was your date? I want to know _everything!_" I said, pulling her over to the bed to sit down. Imogen smiled and moved her hair out of her face.

"He told me that he loved my outfit, and that I looked _gorgeous._" she started, smiling widely. "The musical was beautiful, and so was the dinner."

"Oh that's cool, how was the kisssss?" I said quickly. Imogen frowned playfully and licked her lips.

"Tasty." she said, giggling afterward. I screamed in my hands, laughing.

"My little Imogen is growing up!" I joked. She rolled her eyes and lay back, and for the rest of the night we laughed and talked about her amazing little date. I couldn't ask for a quirkier bestfriend than Imogen.

**Author's Note: Sowwyy it was so short. I tried to make it something you'd enjoy to read so leave me a review and tell me what you think Nina. :) **

**Follow me on Twitter; I'll follow back: AshleyMocha12**


End file.
